Silent Moments
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Everybody loves those silent moments. Those tiny pieces in time where nothing is said and done, yet it speaks a thousand words at a time. Duncan, however, never believed in such bullshit. Can a certain brunette change that during one night? M for SEX!


_**Silent Moments**_

Slowly and carefully, the teen boy managed to slip his hands just underneath the hem of her white shirt. The girl froze. All she could do was stand there, her eyes focused on her already lost pants disguarded on the floor and wait for Duncan to make his next move. She had never been this far with a boy as rough as Duncan; it was unfamiliar territory for her.

Duncan, on the other hand, had been in this situation dozens of times. He gently pressed his moist lips to the skin on her neck, almost biting down on her collar bone, but swiftly moving up her neck. Courtney was starting to relax at the touch of his lips on her bare skin. It just felt so right.

Everybody loves those silent moments. Those tiny pieces in time where nothing is said and done, yet it speaks a thousand words at a time. Some people feel this way when just looking at another person's smile; others prefer to be close to each other, able to hear each other's slow breathing on their skin.

Duncan, however, never believed in such bullshit. To him, love was stupid. The whole idea of loving someone was stupid. Duncan was the sort of boy who thrived off one night stands and hearing blonde bimbo's scream his name into the night air.

At least, that was before Duncan Myers met Courtney Smith.

The punk-type teenage boy wanted nothing more than to kick back at home and smoking something that was terrible for his insides and beyond. Of course, his parents were not going to allow this. So, they somehow managed to lure him outside, lock up all the doors and threw him an address written on a tattered piece of paper.

Not knowing the address, Duncan followed it. He soon realized why he hadn't recognized it before; the library. Of course, his parents would only go and send him some place like this. It was because of his grades. He was a freshman in college, but he wouldn't be for much longer if his grades didn't improve.

Both of Duncan's parents had high expectations of him, this was due to his two older brothers who were pretty successful in themselves. The oldest, Carl, had gotten by on pure brains. He was simply a genius. The next one was William, he was the sort of person that would happily sit back and let everyone do the work for him, but he had gotten by on a Football scholarship. Duncan had hoped for that to happen to him, but he didn't care much for sports. Sports and Duncan did not get along too well.

Either way, Duncan was not going to sit around and study in a library. That would have been a waste of time. Duncan was going to flunk out of college, everyone knew that. He had it planned out.

The punk was about to turn away from the entrance, but he was only met with a very sexy tanned girl walking up the pathway. Duncan had never seen her before, but he wanted to see a whole lot more.

As the teenage girl, roughly around his age, walked through the screen doors, Duncan quickly followed. Luckily she did have headphones in and was oblivious to Duncan's presence. When she stopped at a bookcase, far in the back, Duncan took it as his opportunity to slip onto one of the chairs and picked up the closest book he could, double checking it was the right way up, unlike all those dopes in the movies.

The tanned skinned girl flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder, pulling a rather large book from the shelf. Duncan was amazed at her strength as she carried the book over to the table in front of the one Duncan was sat at.

The punk could now see that she was wearing a white shirt with a name tag attached. He recognized it as the Dale Rocher uniform. She must have just got off from a shift at the department store on the outskirts of town. It was the only one around and most girls would die to have a job there just so they could watch all the men trying on clothes in the men's section.

Duncan would never get caught dead anywhere near that place, so that may have been one reason why he had never bumped into the sexy teen before him before. He was starting to regret not tapping something with an ass as fine as hers before.

The two teenagers continued to stay in the library for what seemed like hours. Courtney was reading away quite intensely and Duncan was spying from afar, behind his right-way-up book.

And that was pretty much how this moment had come around. After stalking Courtney home, Duncan had finally spoken to her. Of course, he was rejected. But after sure persistency, Courtney had to give in eventually. She did, which was why, after only one date, the two were in this compromising position.

The green-haired boy started to gently lift the shirt up, keeping his lips on the brunette's skin the whole time. She tasted like candy. Perfect, sugar-filled candy. It was the best thing Duncan could ever remember tasting, that was until he had to move his lips away to pull the shirt over Courtney's head.

Her body was now exposed; the only thing that was stopping Duncan from pouncing was her underwear now. So, in one quick movement, he moved both his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra, then moving his fingertips down to the waistband of her underwear and latching themselves on.

Courtney had her onyx eyes squeezed shut and Duncan smirked even wider as her crouched down lower and lower as he brought down her lacy undergarment. Duncan's nose rested on Courtney's inner thigh, taking in her heavenly scent. It was hypnotizing.

The punk got back to his feet and pushed Courtney down, letting her land softly on his bed. They were the only one's home since his parents were both at work, Carl had his own place and William was away at college. They had the place to themselves, and a good thing to, Duncan was not planning on this going quietly.

Duncan remained on his feet, unbuckling his belt as Courtney watched his every move. He was cautious, but ready to get stuck into it. He was slow, but he couldn't hold it back. The tanned skinned girl noticed all of these things as Duncan continued to strip himself down before practically throwing himself down on top of the small girl.

She really had never had it so rough before.

The two brought their mouths together fiercely. Courtney could not honestly believe she was even in this position, especially with Duncan of all people. She couldn't honestly say that he was the slightly bit attractive in personality, it was more his looks and bad boy antics that were driving her crazy on the inside for him.

Courtney lowered her hand as Duncan turned over, making her on top. Her tanned hand grabbed his ball sack, making him moan ever so slightly into her mouth. She kept on massaging, making Duncan finally break the kiss and throw his head back. As he did this, Courtney moved her hand to his penis, rubbing her fingertips gracefully along the shaft.

Duncan kept on moaning, unable to believe any girl could give him this much pleasure in such a short amount of time. He was usually the one who did the pleasuring or the forcing of the pleasuring, but Courtney was a natural. She knew just how to make a man feel right in Duncan eyes.

The teenage boy was not going to cum quite yet though. He wrapped his fingers tight around Courtney's wrist. He yanked her hand away, luckily she did let go too. Duncan turned them back around, making him on top once again.

Courtney had her legs spread, her knee's bent and her feet planted on the bed sheets. Duncan had his knees between her legs and his arms on either side of her chest as he crashed their lips together once again in a moment of heated passion.

The two were getting desperate now, growing closer and closer physically with each second that moved by. Courtney kept moaning and gasping and Duncan slid two of his finger straight inside Courtney. He started to move them rhythmically, pushing in and then out, in and then out.

Courtney came a lot quicker than what Duncan had been expecting, gushing the sticky white fluid all over his hand and once clean bed sheets. She had been holding it back for a while, taking in deep breaths as her body started to relax once more.

Of course, Duncan wasn't finished with her yet. He hadn't even gotten to the main course of the evening. The punk leaned himself down, carefully placing the head of his penis directly over Courtney's opening. Their bodies were pushed tightly together and Courtney nodded her head as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Duncan plunged himself straight in and Courtney had not been expecting it. She cried out in slight agony as her insides started to burn from being stretched ever so slightly. The teen boy muttered sweet nothings into Courtney ear, slowly grinding his hips up against hers. He was in no hurry, but gradually built up so he was pumping ever so hard.

The brunette's moans and cries got louder and louder, they got to a point where Duncan had a feeling the fifteen-year-old boy from next door was listening at his bedroom wall, the hormonal child he was.

Duncan kept pumping away, biting down on his bottom lip as Courtney dug her nails into his back. His own groans were muffled by her hair, in which he kept nuzzling his face deeper and deeper into, until he reached her sweet neck.

The punk could feel himself not holding on for much longer. As soon as Courtney came for the third time that evening, Duncan had to just let himself go too. He was not in any mental state of mind to keep going, he wanted to keep it sweet and gentle. Why? Because he was hoping this was not the last of Courtney Smith he would have.

As Duncan watched Courtney's chest moving up and down under the covers, her head rested perfectly on his chest, he realized something. The silent moments did matter. Those moments when no noise is being made, but the two of you are still in perfect harmony with each other. Those moments are the ones that will always be treasured.

A/N: I like this oneshot...Because the silent moments do actually matter...When someone says nothing at all, they can still speak a thousand words...

Yeah...This was pretty mushy from point of view...LOL!

I do hope you liked it though...I had fun writing it :D

hehehe!

All of this is from the top of my head and not based off any real experiences or any shit like that...hehehe! LOL!

My goal has been completed! I set out earlier to write a oneshot without any speech, and VOILA! I did it! YES! I feel like I do sometimes put in too much speech...But in this whole thing I did not write ONE BIT OF SPEECH! GOAL ACHIEVED! YES! LOL! Okay...I'm quite happy about that :) haha!

Uh...Yeah...This may be the last oneshot for a bit...Depending if I think something during the 10 hours' worth of coach journeying I had to endure this weekend ;) haha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
